fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardascian Phantom
"These strange creatures are considered some of the first demons ever created by Zeref. Completely unable to use curses, these monsters were quickly discarded along with the book that birthed them. Though they are outclassed by other etherious in terms of raw power, they are masters at maneuvering the caverns in which they are confined, making them deadly in their own right." -Skydek Cardascian Phantoms are etherious that live within the Cardascian Subterranean Complex on the island of Cardascia. Appearance and Description Cardascian Phantoms take on the appearance of a head with a biker's helmet-like visor that is rested upon a humanoid torso which rests upon a radial base out of which its tentacles come. Cardascian Phantoms usually come with 4 or 5 tentacles. Each tentacle has three fingers at the end with long, sharp claws jutting out. The "hands" which coem form the shoulders of the torso are basically a hollowed spike with two phalanges that have claws attached. The head also has a spike coming from the back and two additional spikes where a human's ears would be. Cardascian Phantoms torsos measure on average at 4 to 5 feet, but their tentacle-like appendages which come out from underneath their torsos can measure and additional five feet in length. Their bodies are hollow with a pitch-black fluid filling in the hollow space. The fluid is simply purified water that has turned black due to a spell that causes it to act as a blood coagulant. The fluid can be cleansed and rendered drinkable with the help of special spells. Magic and Abilities Cardascian Phantoms do not have the ability to harness magic nor curses due to the fact that they were created when Zeref was inexperienced with creating demons through the use of written books. Due to the instability of the spells that summon these demons, An individual Cardascian Phantom's strength, speed, and abilities may vary from another, but in general, Phantoms that have five tentacles are considered much stronger, faster and more skilled fighters. Cardascian Phantoms have spent generations within the Cardascian Subterranean Complex, mastering the at ov moving about the vast cave system. their multiple appendages enable them to swiftly climb upon walls, celings, and along floors, granting them almost unlimited movement within the caverns. Their dark skin enables them to blend in with the darkness of the caves and even of the night. THis, combined with their uninhibited movement options means that these creatures are masters of assassination. THey can kill a victim and vanish into the darkness from where they came in an instant. At the start of the expedition, Lars and his Team were unable to identify these monsters clearly as they would disappear after harassing their camp, causing Lars to give them the name "Cardascian Phantoms." Thei main method of killing is impaking victims with their sharp claw. They will inject a victim with the fluid they are filled with whenever given the chance, and the fluid acts as a potent blood coagulant. This fluid is also used in Cardacian Phantom Reproduction Rituals to turn human victims into Cardascian Phantoms.